Angry Birds Stella: Friends Again
by GamingCat0179
Summary: "I'm sorry that I had abandoned you and the others. I hope that there is something I can do to make up for all of the trouble I've caused." After the events of "You Asked For It", Stella just wants to see her former friend again. When Gale suddenly returns, Stella is overjoyed, but Poppy doesn't trust her. Has Gale changed, or is she the bad princess that Poppy suspects she is?
1. forgiveness (prologue)

**Stella POV**

"Give me that egg!" Gale shouted as she lunged for the golden egg that I stole from her.

I had been planning to get the golden egg away from her after seeing what it turned her into. She had used it to turn a pig into solid gold after he had accidentally spilled a plate of food, which all rolled onto the floor. That egg made her mad with power, but I couldn't let that happen to her. I wanted the Gale I knew before she befriended those pigs.

The world around me slowed down as I was bombarded with memories. Memories of when she and I first met. When she first left the group and became the leader of those pigs. When we were just about to escape the volcano and she went back for that golden egg, the hole that the others drilled in was caved in, and I thought that I had lost her for good. Until she came back.

I thought she had changed, that she would want to stay with us. But when Handsome Pig came back with that crown, she went back to her evil self. Now here we are, fighting for the golden egg that Gale has been searching for all this time.

I couldn't let her have it back. Not after seeing what damage it had caused to Golden Island, and seeing how Gale would do anything to get it back.

I blocked her with the golden egg, but I immediately wished that I hadn't, because as soon as Gale made contact with the egg, she was turned into a gold statue.

I gasped in fear of what I've done. "GALE!" I shouted as I looked down. She was falling from the sky, and as she was slingshotted off of the bridge leading to her castle, she landed in the sand. I quickly made my way out of the castle, not before changing all of the golden pigs back to normal, and to Gale, where everyone else was waiting. Handsome Pig was the most emotional out of everyone else, even me.

I took a deep breath and set the egg down next to Willow and lifted Gale's gold-encased body out of the sand. I picked up the golden egg and walked towards Gale, planning to change her to her old self. Poppy - and most of the pigs - didn't want me to undo her golden statue-like transformation. I didn't really care what they wanted. I just wanted my old friend back. So, with a little bit of hesitation as to what may happen next, I touched the egg to Gale's stiff body, quickly changing her back to normal.

She still had the face she made she was frozen in gold until her eye twitched a couple of times.

"Huh?" Gale said, confused.

"Hey, bestie," I said to her, relieved to have her back.

"I didn't think you'd care for me after everything I've done," Gale admitted.

"Are you kidding? I'd never forget about you."

She chuckled, but then she took a glance at the golden egg. She had that look in her eyes again.

But unexpectedly, she screamed and ran for her castle.

"Gale!" Handsome Pig cheered as the other pigs groaned in annoyance. At least she's not trying to turn everything in her sight into gold anymore.

The next morning, Dahlia, Willow, Poppy, Luca, and I were getting ready to rid this island of that cursed egg once and for all. The golden egg has caused too much trouble here on Golden Island, and I wanted to make sure that no one else could be hurt by it ever again.

Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow released their hold on the slingshot, launching the golden egg to who knows where. After that, everything was as normal as it could get in Golden Island. I just wish I could see Gale one last time.


	2. disbelief

**two months later...**

**Stella POV**

"You guys sure you don't want to get in the water?" Poppy asked.

"No thanks," Willow answered. "I'm finishing up my drawing."

I was at the beach with my friends. Poppy and Luca were in the ocean, splashing each other with water. Willow was in her beach chair drawing, and Dahlia was in her chair sleeping.

My chair was between the two of theirs, and I was daydreaming. I was just... thinking. Thinking about her.

It's been two months since I had last seen her. Just thinking about her brings back memories, painful memories, of that day. I can never forget that day. I sighed.

I miss Gale.

I remember the last time we've seen each other. She had tried to turn me into solid gold using the golden egg. When I took the egg from her, she ran after me and... I had accidentally turned her into gold. I couldn't believe my eyes. No one could. Fortunately, I was able to change her back, but she ran away shortly after. And that was the last time I had seen her.

Why would she leave us, betray us, in the first place? If only she had never found that stupid crown and became friends with those stupid pigs, none of this would've happened and she would have stayed with us. The two of us would've still been friends and she wouldn't have been after the golden egg in the first place. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Are you okay, Stella?" Dahlia asked, snapping me back into reality.

"Umm..." I responded nervously, my voice cracking. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? I'm seeing tears."

"Yes, I'm fine, Dahlia!" I raised my voice at her.

"Calm down, I was just asking."

I sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you like that," I apologized. "My mind wandered off and I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Willow suddenly said behind me. "About what?"

"About..." I paused. "About her."

"Her?" Willow asked, confused. "Who's... Oh..."

"Yeah," I said, knowing she figured out that I was thinking about Gale.

Dahlia sighed. "I know you're upset about her running off, just when you two made up," she said, "and that she hasn't been outside of her castle in two months, but the moment has passed. Maybe she's not coming back."

I got up from my beach chair. "I'm going back to the big tree," I said.

Dahlia responded with "Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

I then walked towards the big tree, thinking about what she said.

No, I thought, Dahlia's wrong. Gale will come back. I know it.

I couldn't bear to think about what Dahlia said. I wanted to see my ex-best friend again, even if she didn't want to see me. We had been friends since we were hatchlings, and ever since she left, I had thought about her and how things could have been.

**Luca POV**

"Where's Stella going?" I asked.

"She's going back to the big tree," Dahlia asked.

"Why?" Poppy joined in. "Did you bore her with your facts again?"

"No!" Dahlia shouted. "I don't know why she left, but it probably had something to do with Gale."

Poppy looked at her. "Gale? What about her?"

"Stella..." she paused. "Well, she misses her, and wants to see her again."

"Well, maybe we can go visit her!" I suggested.

"And what makes you think she'll want to see us?" Poppy said, shooting down my idea. "Don't you remember when she first turned her back on us?!"

"Poppy," said Willow, "Leave my brother alone."

"I'm just saying, maybe D's right. Gale isn't coming back. It's not like she'd want to, anyway."

I looked down in disappointment. Is Dahlia right? Will I never see Gale again?

Willow got up from her chair and said "I'll be right back."

"Where are YOU going?" Poppy questioned.

"I'm going to see Stella."

"I'm coming with you, sis!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm going alone. If someone's gonna support her, it might as well be me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Poppy agreed. "Dahlia sure was no help."

"Hey!" Dahlia resented.

"Well, it's true!"

And then the two started arguing... For the gazillionth time.

Anyway, I hope that Dahlia is wrong. Maybe Gale has changed her ways and she's nice again. Or at least not evil anymore. I just wanna see her again, but not as a big meanie.


	3. solace

**Willow POV**

When I finally made it to the big tree, I went straight to Stella's house, only to find her lying in bed. She wasn't sleeping, and she turned her eyes toward me.

"What is it?" she muttered.

"I'm just here to check on you to see if you're okay," I responded calmly.

I think she'd rather be alone, because all she said was "Go away."

"Stella..." I began, climbing up the ladder leading to her bed. "I just want to talk." I sat down on her bed.

"Just leave me alone," she groaned, turning away from me. "I know that you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Stella, please," I pleaded. "I'm your friend. You can talk to me, but I'm not going to force you to."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to try and help you feel better."

She said nothing after that.

I sighed. "I know how much you miss Gale. I miss her too. The real question is if she misses us, any of us back."

Silence filled the room.

"Do you think Dahlia is right?" She asked me, to my surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean... Do you think Gale would want to come back?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I hope she's wrong."

"Yeah," agreed Stella. "I just want things to be the same again, before she became friends with those pigs."

**Poppy POV**

"Willow's been gone for a long time," Luca, her younger brother, pointed out.

"You don't say," I replied sarcastically.

"Let's give them some time," Dahlia said. "Stella must be going through a lot right now."

"Stel's getting too worked up over Gale," I complained. "Willow's wasting her time."

"I'm sure Willow's doing her best," Luca said.

I sighed. "That may be true, but it's not gonna change anything. After all, what does Gale need any of us for? She's got a swarm of pigs at her service."

Ever since Gale found that stupid crown, the pigs thought she was their ruler or queen or something like that. She was always sort of a jerk, but none of us expected her to turn on us.

"And why would Stella want her back? She's bossy, manipulative, and she wouldn't do anything for anyone but herself!"

Dahlia sighed. "Poppy, you're not really any better than her," she rebutted. "You're loud, obnoxious, and you'd take any chance you get to prank us."

"Well at least I didn't betray my friends!"

"Whatever," she responded. "We're going back to the big tree."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Maybe I can talk some sense into Stella."

"Do I still have to take a bath?" Luca asked Dahlia.

Dahlia sighed and told him yes.

"Aww…" Luca responded, disappointed.


End file.
